One Shot Romance Collection
by witch-mistress-animaru
Summary: All Miyu Kanata one shots. First Upload in Daa Daa Daa category ever. R&R. 1: A Confession Fiasco one year after the anime finale. Rating K plus for first one, collection rating just in case.


Daa Daa Daa One-Shot Collection

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Oh, well. I am still doing a marathon of Daa Daa Daa. FYI, I've been a fan of the anime since I was a freshman high school kid. In short, that was five years ago. Or was it? I kinda don't remember. But I was a fan ever since it was shown on Philippine TV way back. It's only now that I decided to write fics on it, though. I have one full-length fiction brewing, and before I collect my thoughts and start writing my CCS fics again, here's an offering for my co-Daa Daa Daa loyalists, a collection of one-shots. Oh well. They'll be mostly confession somethings, mush and fluff. You know what I mean.

Note! This is an experimental rendition. I don't know just how many one-shots I'll have. But you know, honestly, I don't think I can do this for long. I'm used to writing full-lengths. Hee hee hee. And I don't think I can do this for CCS. It's just…different.

This first one-shot happens a year after the finale. He he.

The next one, I think, we'll be a series of "CONFESSIONS." Confessions Take 1…take 2…strike three you're out…what the hell am I babbling about? Let's get a move on!

Collection 1: Confession Fiasco

_Today was really tiring…I have a lot of essays to do, eh… My new school isn't as fun as before was. -Sigh- Oh, well. At least Mom and Dad are back with me. It's so…so different in my new school. I kinda miss the old crowd…I wonder, how they are doing?_

Miyu stopped her inner whining when the train stopped.

"Oh, I'm here already? That was quick. Eh, I'm nervous meeting them again!"

It was a long weekend and she decided to pay a visit to her old friends.

She walked automatically, and somehow, she was amazed that she still knew her way around town. A few minutes later, she found herself below the stairs leading to Saionji Temple. A weird feeling started across her stomach.

_Eh, I'm nervous! Really, really nervous!_

As she made her way up, the silence overwhelmed her. She could hear nothing else but the erratic beating of her heart.

_Why is my heart beating so fast? It's not as if I missed HIM, of course! I just…I just…fine, I missed him. But I doubt if he missed me. He is the most insensitive cad around, after all. And what with pretty girls surrounding him, going gaga over him, I bet he's forgotten me already!_

She didn't notice she was clutching her bag tightly with her hands.

She was so sure of what she'd be saying to him: With a better-than-thou look, she'll make sarcastic comments about his state of being then leave him groveling on the floor after her. The _baka!_

But when she got there, she lost all the fight in her. She lost everything. She just wanted to run away. And she nearly did, too.

_What the hell am I doing I'm stupid to even think of doing this I'm so baka I shouldn't have come now he's gonna insult me oh he's so gonna insult me but I wouldn't let him no I wouldn't I'll show that stupid Kanata oh he'll see we'll both see ugh no I can't do this I'm going back I'm so going back…_

"Who's there?"

That voice stopped all stupid thoughts racing inside her head.

And started the frantic beating of her heart.

It has been a year, and still, and still…

…has anything changed?

**Kanata frowned**. There was someone outside the temple. It was still early in the morning, and he can't think of who it will be.

He went out and saw…

…a mirage? Was he dreaming or something? It was Miyu. But she can't be there, he thought. He hasn't seen her for a year now, so how could she possibly be outside his house?

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, but she didn't disappear.

"Uh, Miyu?" He called uncertainly.

Miyu looked startled when she looked his way. Then she waved halfheartedly. It looked like she was also surprised.

"Long time, no see," she said.

"Eh? What are you doing here?"

"W-ell, I was just passing by the neighborhood and…I thought it'd be nice to visit…but obviously I caught you in a bad time so I'll be leaving now!" She said in a fast pace and started her way down.

"Oi, Miyu! Actually…" Miyu stopped her descent.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have some breakfast or tea perhaps. You can't have come all the way here for nothing?"

"**Eh…"** Miyu felt awkward. Things between her and Kanata seem complicated and well, she wasn't used to this air of formality between them.

"Okay, I guess that won't hurt. I actually came to visit you, guys…and, well, have a chat with Nanami and Aya, as it's a long weekend anyway…"

"But you came here instead. Feeling nostalgic?" He wasn't mocking, and that caused her to smile.

"Yeah…I wonder how Ruu-kun is, right now…He's happy… you think so?"

"Yes…I guess. You know, I really miss them when things get too quiet around here. It was really different with you guys around."

"Same goes for me. I have new friends at school, but it is different here."

"I see." He sipped his tea and stopped talking. The air was thick with tension, and Miyu suddenly felt suffocated.

_Uh, it's like we're back to being strangers…it's so awkward…isn't there anything else to talk about? Eh…I'm getting nervous again…_

"Ano…" Kanata spoke suddenly, causing her to start and stare at him. Was it her imagination or Kanata's face was really red? "There was something I've been meaning to tell you…but I didn't have the chance when you left…"

"Eh?!" _What is he talking about? Oh…no…will he be…oh…I don't think I…_

**Kanata cleared his throat.**Now was his chance, he can't blow it, can he?

"I guess…you can't spend all day here. You have to visit the others. How about I walk you down the stairs?" That didn't come out right, did it?

_Baka, Kanata!_ He thought when Miyu looked crestfallen.

"I see…do you have someone coming? I guess I've been a bother…"

"Iie, that's not it!"

"It's nothing, really…" But Miyu's eyes betrayed her. "Don't bother walking me down, I know my way around."

"Miyu! Eh, that…that wasn't what I wanted to say. Miyu!" He dashed after her.

_I may never get the chance again…_

_Miyu, I wanted to tell you that I realized what you meant to me when you left. Don't go, please…hear me out, didn't you feel the same? I was foolishly denying what I felt for you back then, it'd have seemed awkward…Miyu!_

"Miyu!"

"Nani?!" She stopped her rather ungraceful exit midway and turned around. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Miyu…gomen. I wasn't sending you away…"

"Then what is it? Can't find a suitable insult to throw, you _baka_?"

"No…Actually…" _Get on with it, Kanata! It's now or never…_ "I…I…I…"

Miyu didn't speak, only looking at him with her green eyes.

"I lo--- Watch out!" Kanata's eyes widened when he saw Chris behind Miyu, lifting a huge tree.

"Eh, Chris-chan?!" Miyu dodged the tree just in time.

"Miyu disappears for a year and I find her visiting Saionji temple one day, without telling anyone… 'Kanata, it's been a long time…' 'I missed you so much, Miyu,' but sometime between this exchange of his and hellos there was awkward silence between them… 'it's been a while, Miyu…I felt incomplete without you' 'I felt the same, Kanata,' Then they kiss and makeup, Miyu felt embarrassed and wanted to leave and Kanata followed her… and that…makes me so mad!!!"

"Ano, Hanakomachi!!!! Don't…"

"Oh, dear, what was I doing?" Chris put down the tree and patted the soil. "Miyu-chan, long time, no see!" Her eyes flashed a bit and both Miyu and Kanata gulped. "I wonder what you're doing here in Saionji-kun's place so early."

"Ano, Chris-chan, I…actually…am just visiting, I'm on my way to see the others, as well."

"Oh…I'm sorry…I seem to have jumped to conclusions again. I'm so embarrassed…"

"It's okay…"

"Oh, well, I just came to say hi. Ja, I'll see you at school tomorrow, Saionji-kun!"

"Yeah…"

"Things are the same here, huh?"

"Y-yeah…"

"What were you saying earlier, Kanata?"

"Oh, that?" He suddenly felt like an idiot. "Well…that was…nothing…Some other time, perhaps. Ne, you'll be coming here again, won't you?"

"Maybe…or maybe not…"

"Then…I guess…I have to do this…"

"What will you…?"

"I…I…I…" Kanata stopped. "This is hopeless. I'm not good at words, Miyu. But…I have to…say this…ILOVEYOU!" He stumbled on the words and turned around, his face and neck red all over.

"What? Can you…say that again?" Miyu was blushing as well, but the awkwardness was gone. She felt like floating.

"No way am I repeating it if you didn't hear!" Which was impossible.

"Can't you?" She said playfully.

"Ugh, go visit your friends!"

"Just kidding," she said. She felt giddy all over that she planted a kiss on Kanata's cheek, causing him to start.

"Nani?"

"Daisuki, Saionji Kanata…even when I left, it was how I felt."

"Y-you're not laughing at me?"

"Iie. I'm just glad."

"Fools, aren't we?"

"On your case, maybe…"

"Back to normal, are we?"

"I guess so…" She smiled. "Ne, Kanata, promise me one thing. I can't believe this, honestly. I didn't expect this to happen when I made my mind to visit…"

"Nani?"

"Can you promise me you won't look for anyone else while I'm away?"

"Eh?"

"I know that look…but promise, ne?"

"H-Hai…"

"Yatta! I'll be going, Kanata," she smiled.

The whole world felt a thousand times better.

"Take care for me, will you? I can't come with you. Hanakomachi will blow her weasel if she…" His eyes widened when he saw flashing yellow eyes from the door. "Hanakomachi!"

"I thought so…something was going on…and they tried keeping it from me…that was…and they said they'll wait for each other…how sweet…I like…NOT!!!" The door flew open and got disassembled.

"Chris-chan!"

"Ano…that was a joke, ne, Kanata?" Her eyes sent signals to him.

"Y-yeah…it was a scene from a play Miyu was…talking about…"

"Eh…that's true, Chris-chan…it is…"

"Don't fool me…I heard my name, you can't…fool…ME!!!" She seized a nearby cabinet and tried lifting it.

"RUN!" Kanata shouted, but at that moment, Chris has recovered her sanity.

"Oh, dear, what have I done this time? Is it true, you're starring a play, Miyu-chan?"

"Y-yeah…"

"That's nice. Gambatte ne!"

"H-hai…"

"I came back because I remembered you said you were leaving. Why don't we go visit the others?"

"S-sounds good to me…Ja ne, Kanata,"

"Ja, Miyu,"

They both sounded nonchalant, but their hearts said otherwise. No further explanations were needed. Their eyes said it all as they talked in a language only they understood.

And Chris couldn't have put any meaning to that.

_I'll be coming again, Kanata…_

_I'll be waiting for you, Miyu…_

End


End file.
